


Of Kisses and Affection

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Of Kisses and Affection [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, I just wanted Wonhui kissing, M/M, No Plot, vague description of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Eight out of the numerous times Wonwoo kissed Jun.





	

Wonwoo didn’t expect Jun’s cheek to turn into a shade of pink when Wonwoo gave it a quick peck. They were just friends fooling around for a dare.

Wonwoo also didn’t expect his own heart rate to double at the sight of Jun’s flushed face and shy upward glance.

 

**

 

Wonwoo prided himself for being a careful thinker. He valued acts which were done after some deliberation. Yet recently he had been having trouble to think before he acted. His body would spontaneously did things and it was always at times involving Jun.

Wonwoo didn’t think when he saw Jun gripping his own shirt, lips pulled back between his teeth, eyes wandering restlessly around the backstage. He just walked towards Jun, put his right hand on the back of Jun’s head, and gently pushed Jun’s heard towards him so that his lips met Jun’s forehead.

Wonwoo scolded himself for being so rash, but then he saw Jun’s eyes regaining their shine, creases gone from his face, hopefully taking all the worries away with them. So Wonwoo sent off Jun to the stage with relief in his chest, thinking it might be okay to be spontaneous once in a while.

 

**

 

Jun’s eyes were half closed, the lashes stretching out beautifully. Wonwoo wanted to take the time and admire all the details. After all, Wonwoo had always liked Jun’s eyes, everything from the bags under the bright big orbs, the long lashes. But he couldn’t. They were too close, and besides, there was another thing demanding Wonwoo’s attention right now. The tender pushes and nibbles from a soft and unbelievably sweet lips on his. Yes, let’s just drown in this sensation for now. He could appreciate Jun’s beautiful eyes later on.

When they separated, Jun said to him with slightly infatuated look.

“I’ve always wanted to do that.”

  
Wonwoo smiled and intertwined their lips again.

 

**

 

It was somehow like a vow. A proof of his promise to not yell at Jun ever again when they would have another fight in the future. The taste in his lips etched the words of his pledge deeper to his heart. It was salty and reminded him of Jun’s pain that he swore would never bring upon Jun anymore.

 

**

 

It’s just right under Jun’s earlobe. Jun would quiver whenever Wonwoo kissed the spot, and Wonwoo loved it. After several kisses at the same spot, Jun’s breathing started to get uneven. Wonwoo felt heat flushing from all over his body, then proceeded to suck that spot again. A small moan escaped Jun’s lips and Wonwoo was far gone.

 

**

 

Jun wouldn’t stop staring at his own lap. It was a shame since the sky was so bright, a rare day among a series of heavy downpours.

Wonwoo pulled the wheelchair’s brake near Jun’s right knee and walked around to drop his knees in front of Jun. The latter finally lifted his head up, just a little bit to meet Wonwoo’s gaze. Eyes still on Jun’s, Wonwoo took Jun’s left hand and brought it to his lips.He kissed each fingers, taking his time in hope to properly convey his feelings.

Jun still spent most of his time after that with his head down, but the next day he greeted Wonwoo with head lifted and a full smile, showing Wonwoo an intricate-looking series of hand moves. He finished with a proud “I can still dance even when my legs are broken.” Wonwoo smiled and moved closer to kiss Jun’s fingers again.

 

**

 

They kept missing each other but it couldn’t be helped. Wonwoo couldn’t stop moving his hips and it seemed that Jun had a hard time too. So their lips continued brush past each other. At times they touched, but not as long as Wonwoo would have liked. A long thorough contact became impossible once their movements turned erratic. The addictive burn from where their skins touched and the way Jun clenched and unclenched around him made all thoughts flew from Wonwoo’s head.

When they finally finished their dance of tangled limbs, Wonwoo pulled Jun close and kissed him long and hard to compensate the chances he missed earlier.

 

**

 

He usually didn’t do it, especially since Jun had expressed his disapproval (Jun said he didn’t want Wonwoo to know how bad he smelled in the morning). But today Wonwoo just felt like kissing Jun first time in the morning, when they just opened their eyes and still lying on their bed. Jun pouted afterwards yet the edges of his lips curved up and his eyes sparkled, telling Wonwoo that Jun didn’t hate it. So before getting off the bed and prepare for the day’s work, Wonwoo snuggled closer to the love of his life and kissed him once again.


End file.
